


Trust Issues

by CartoonNickname



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonNickname/pseuds/CartoonNickname
Summary: 9 Years after the Alvarez war, Mavis is mad about a certain ex-dark mage finally returning after being gone for two years. But Zeref is trying as best he can to win her back. Only to learn that someone's hunting him down and will take him, her, his family, and the entire guild.





	1. Thoughts

Mavis Vermillion was pissed.

As out of character as that sounds it was actually understandable with the set of circumstances she was involved in. If you were to ask any of the female members of the guild, most of them would reply with saying that she was 100% right in being angered. The men on the other hand, thought that she was just over reacting.

If you haven't guessed, her current problem concerned her relationship with a certain dark mage.

It had been 9 years since the war of Alvarez vs. Ishgar, and since then things had changed just as much as the transition from Star Wars episode 6 to 7. Long story short, in Alvarez' case, Brandish, Larcade, and Zeref had joined the Fairy Tail guild all for their own reasons, Zeref to be with Mavis and Natsu, Larcade to be with his family, and Brandish because she was bored. (Though if you ask anyone else they'd say it was to be with her friend Lucy.), while the rest of the twelve stayed to keep the kingdom running.

As for the guild, most of the changes involved the emotion called love finally popping up more often. Natsu and Lucy finally got together, Gray told Juvia his Answer, and Gajeel and Levy finally told everyone that they had been dating since their work in the magic council. Jellal was still travelling with his guild, but he did still keep in touch with Erza.

But as for Zeref and Mavis, things had gotten. Complicated.

Since Mavis had been freed from her crystal, her body had developed, resembling that of... yea every other female character aside from Wendy and Levy, complete with her blonde hair reaching down to her knees, and lately she had been thinking about trying to move her and Zeref's relationship to the next level. Due to the fact that for the past few years the highest they had gotten in their romantic life were double dates with Natsu and Lucy. Even then she was still envious of the two, as those two kept acting like a couple out of a love novel. While all her and Zeref could do was just sit there in envy. So they never really went on a _real_ date. Basically the main problem was that, while the curse was lifted on Mavis because she was killed and then reborn, Zeref had only lifted the curse on him the last time she saw him. (thanks to Lucy and Levy digging through the books in dozens of ancient libraries.)

But, just before she could ask him out on a actual date, he decided to go on a s class mission that had a estimated time of 2 years to complete. And here she was sitting at the guild's bar, 1 day away from the 2nd anniversary of when he left, rolling her fingers on the wood, while her other hand held up her pouting face by the chin. Still uncharacteristically pissed off.

But she was 'pissed off' in the sense of a kid who didn't stop to think about it anymore than she wanted to. If she did she might realize that Zeref might just have wanted to try and gain money to thank the guild, or to try and see the world and finally be able to act like a saint and not have to worry about killing others. But sadly, Mavis refused to go there, somehow stretching that out to 2 years. Every time it got close to those thoughts, she either distracted herself by talking to some of the guild members, or, like right now, she considered what she would do when he eventually got back. And, surprise, surprise, Cana had come back last week from a mission in the town Zeref's was in and said that he was coming back tomorrow. And now we come back to the pondering woman sitting on the bar stool.

Her mind was flooded with thoughts of what she was going to do tomorrow. She gave thought to the idea of not coming to the guild. Just stay at her room in Fairy hills and read some books all day or something, or maybe she could pretend that he simply wasn't there, or she could punch him in his face to release her rage, or maybe she could-

"Thinking about Zeref aren't you?" A voice interrupted her thoughts, a kind, understanding tone. Turning her head to see the face of now 27 year old Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel.

Mavis sighed deeply in reply. "Yea."

"So, are you going to try and talk to him?"

"Maybe." Mavis muttered.

"Still mad at him?"

"Incredibly."

"Well, maybe he'll be happy to see you."

"Doubt it."

"Maybe he took the mission to try and use the reward money to get you a gift."

"Then why did he take a 2 year long mission?"

"Maybe it's really expensive!" Lucy said hopeful, trying her best to raise the First Master's spirits.

"Like what?" Mavis mumbled.

"A house!"

"I think if we got a house it would just be a extension of yours and Natsu's place." Mavis said.

"Well, he'd have to get money to pay for workers." Lucy pointed out.

Mavis only lifted her arms off the bar and turned her stool around to the group of guild members behind her, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"HYPOTHETICALLY SPEAKING, WHO'D WANT TO HELP BUILD A EXTENSION TO A HOUSE?!"

It was then that every member that gets screen time at all raised their arms. Causing Mavis to use her leg to turn her stool back around. Placing her arms in the same position as before, letting out another sigh. Lucy could only do the same.

"How's Natsu?"

"Guess." Lucy said, pointing her thumb at the hell that was, her husband fighting with his immortal rival.

"Hm."

Mavis started tapping her index finger on the wood of the floor. She didn't even say anything else, just stared at her finger tapping the wood.

* * *

It was then that Mira seemingly popped right up from below the other side of the bar. Hitting her hands on the wood like a stereotypical bartender, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. "What can I get you girls?" She asked, acting sweetly innocent.

"I'll take an iced tea" Lucy replied, her smile returning.

"Same." Mavis replied.

Instantly, two glasses of cold tea appeared as the two woman only caught a single frame of Mira's arm moving where the glasses were. And not even a second later Mira was already cleaning a glass beer mug with a cloth, eyes still closed and smile still in place.

 _'She's up to something I just know it.'_ Lucy thought to herself, as her and Mavis started sipping their drinks.

"So, Mavis, You gonna give Zeref a 'welcome back kiss' when he gets back?"

*PPPFFFFT*

 _'Called it.'_ Lucy inwardly said to herself as she witnessed Mavis spit out her drink in shock.

Mavis, after the initial shock, rested her drink on the wood, and replied, crossing her arms. "No, I wasn't planing on it." She pouted.

"Oh, I see." Mira said, smile still in tact. "You wanna surprise him with that new body of yours don't you?"

Mavis only went red in the face. Raising her voice only slightly. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you clearly love him." Mira replied, eyes still closed.

Mavis only crossed her arms in anger. "Well, I use to love him, but now I-"

"Want to _make_ love to him!" Mira cut off.

"WHAT!?" Mavis yelled, slamming her hands on the bar, face as red as a fire hydrant. "For Me's sake how did you end on that?"

 _'She has selective hearing, as in she hears the first part and makes up the rest.'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"So is that a yes?" Mira said perking up and tilting her head to the side.

"NO!" Mavis yelled. "NO I DO NOT PLAN ON HAVING SEX WITH HIM! NO I DO NOT PLAN ON _SEDUCING_ HIM WHEN HE GETS BACK, AND RIGHT NOW I'M HONESTLY NOT EVEN SURE IF I _DO_ STILL LOVE HIM!"

Mavis was panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. She leaned her head back only to hit it down on the wood as she kept panting.

It was then that Lucy turned around to face the rest of the guild members, who were looking at the scene with wide eyes. Everyone was confused. Natsu and Gray even stopped fighting, practically freezing in place. Same with Erza stopping her fork midway from her cake to her mouth (No matter how much it seduced her with it's cheese cake body, creamy icing, complete with a half of a strawberry sitting on top.) ( **Great, now I'm hungry.** ) All that Lucy did was remove her drink from her lips and mouth a single word.

"Mira."

The guild then returned to it's normal, rambunctious self. Complete with Erza finishing the piece of cake on her fork.

Mira however kept her eyes closed and smile, although her tone became a bit more passive aggressive. "Well, either way he's coming back tomorrow, and the guild hall closes in 10, so you're going to have to go home now so I can clean up the men's mess."

* * *

Mavis only sighed in reply. Lucy meanwhile got up from her stool and patted her friend on the back, letting out some words of wisdom. "I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving." And then she got her husband and left for her home.

Mavis meanwhile got up and left for her apartment at Fairy hills, and by the time she got there she decided to go around to the back of the building to the cliff-side. When she got there, she sat down on the edge and watched the waves flow back and forth and hit the side of the hill. Her legs dangling as the sea winds hit her legs. Her hands were covered by the green blades of the grass. She tried to get a better look at the cliff side acting like a wall to the waves. Only to be obstructed by her chest. And after pouting in defeat she fell on her back and lay on the damp grass staring at the stars above her. Each one sparkling brightly as they fought each other to be the brightest and most noticed. When she living back on tenrou island, she used to think that the stars were fairies that had passed on and were reborn high in the sky. Although Zera kept telling her that she had lost it.

Yet to this day she still thought that. And every time she finds herself looking at the stars she wonders what exactly they do up there, one time she thought that they just kept flying further and further into space, trying to make sure that they see it all. Another idea she had came to her during the one year of when Fairy Tail had disbanded, that they made the constellations so that they could tell stories to try and entertain anybody who couldn't sleep.

But it was about two and a half years ago when Zeref had given his own two cents on the matter.

* * *

_The two were lying down on the sand of the beach behind the guild hall. The stars shone on the world around them, sounds of the waves below their feet was drowned out by their conversation._

" _Hey Zeref,"_

" _Yes?"_

" _What do you think the stars are?"_

" _What kind of a question is that?" Zeref said with the tiniest bit of a smirk._

" _One that I'd like you to answer that's what!" Mavis stated with a sense of childish confidence._

" _Eyes."_

" _Hm?"_

" _I think they're eyes."_

" _Eyes?" Mavis questioned._

" _Yep."_

" _That's a bit odd."_

" _How?"_

" _I mean, you think that every single light in the sky is a giant eye watching us every second. That's. Unsettling." She replied with a shiver._

" _Well, I don't think they watch you while you get dressed or anything if that's what's got your nerves shot." Zeref said trying to reassure her._

" _W-w-well why do you think they're eyes then?"_

 _Zeref only chuckled lightly. "Well, I don't think they're_ precisely _eyes but, I believe that each star is the spirit of everyone that died. And now they live up in the sky watching over those who they left here."_

" _Hm. So, everyone who's died is up there."_

" _That's what I think at least." Zeref said relaxing._

" _When did you start thinking that?" Mavis asked, head tilted to the side._

_Zeref's head tilted downward. His eyes being cast over by a shadow of memories. Silence was his reply. Mavis slowly realized and held her small hand over her mouth. "Oh god I'm sorry," Mavis said acting like she thought what she said before was down right cruel. Getting up from the sandy ground, she grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him into a hug, burying her head into the space between his neck and shoulder. Constantly repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" to him._

_He only lifted his arms to her and hugged her back. Chuckling lightly again. "It's alright, it's alright, Mavis. I was only a little kid back then, it only made sense that I'd come up with something like that." The exchange going on for at least 5 minutes._

_Mavis pulled her head out and stared right into Zeref's face. Still holding on to him. "Are you sure you're alright?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine. If anything it's a good thing that you reminded me of that." Zeref said still trying to raise her spirits._

" _Oh really, why's that?" Mavis said, her face becoming a bit more enthusiastic._

" _Well, it reminded me that I've never been alone in my entire life."_

" _You're just saying that to make me fell better."_

" _No I'm not." He said starting to chuckle._

" _Yes you are." She said, a smile creeping on her lips._

" _No I'm not."_

" _Yes you are."_

" _Well if I am, is it working?"_

" _Maybe."_

" _Good."_

_And then he pulled her back into the hug and planted his face into her long blond locks. A face of relief and calmness on his face._

_Sadly you all know what's coming._

_Zeref's Face quickly changed to a more shock and pained expression. His whole body started to shake and shiver. Bones rattling inside him. He suddenly tightened his grip on Mavis trying to numb the pain._

" _Zeref, are you okay?" Mavis asked, wondering why his grip was getting tighter._

_Zeref then realized that his hands were still around her. So, with all the strength he could get. He let go, replacing his hands on her shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said the two words that confirmed her suspicions._

" _Mavis... Run."_

 _Mavis quickly shook off his hands with ease, now gaining the chance to turn and run as far as she could. Painting as her bare feet kept digging themselves into the sand, she could hear his yells of pain even from all the ground she had covered. As if on cue, by the time she got far away enough, tears started to leave her eyes. She hated doing this. Every time she tried to be with him since the war this happened. She couldn't stand to hear him_ scream _over and over. It was like she was hearing him yell in pain during some sick, brutal torture._

_She didn't look at the sphere of death that followed. She never did._

_But when it passed. She started to slowly make her way back to him. She could see the black darkness mixed in with the sand. Bellowing like flames as her feet took step by gentle step._

_She saw him holding his head as he always did, cowering in fear of himself. Her tears kept hitting the many bits of sand holding her up._

_He looked up at her, right into her soft, tear filled eyes. He blamed himself for every single drop that fell on the ground before him._

" _Mavis. For your own sake. Try to stay back." He muttered through clenched teeth, sobs breaking up his words. "At least. Until. We find a cure. For this curse. Please. Please I don't wanna hurt you. *Sniff*"_

_It was then that she realized that he was on the edge of tears._

* * *

And it was then that she left her memories. She had gotten to the part she wanted to remember. He thought that the stars were eyes, eyes of lost loved ones, making sure that he was always safe. She wondered if that was what had kept him going all those years. Hoping that one day, he could bring one of those stars down and back into his little brother, and if he still believed it.

_'I wonder if Zera is one of those stars.'_

After that thought, she yawned. And decided that she was finally ready to go to bed, seeing how she didn't like the idea of falling asleep next to a cliff. So, she got up, and walked all the way around the building of Fairy hills, the gaps between her toes filled with damp, wet blades of grass every step of the way.

And after she got to her room, she plopped right down onto the bed, and fell fast asleep, forgetting all about his worries and tomorrow, because tonight, she was too busy thinking about the stars.


	2. Return

( **Ok, so people apparently enjoyed the first chapter so here's the second thanks to them.** )

* * *

He was walking as slow as he could. He had no other choice, that black wizard had wounded his leg too badly. His limp was getting on his nerves. Step, then having to haul his bad leg up off the ground like it weighed a million tons. He still refused to buy the notion that he had gone down that easily. All that black mage had done was get in a lucky shot. He would have had him too, if that _damned_ mage hadn't started that fire. And broke his arm. And kicked his knee. Hard. Either way, he knew what to do next, find the mage and get revenge. And he knew exactly where to go. He had caught the dark purple symbol on his left shoulder, a mark he instantly recognized, Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Mavis, Mavis, Maaaavvviiisssss, Hellllooooo."

Mavis' eyes blinked one after the other, still trying to get the weight of sleep off their lids. She was stomach down on her bed. After finally getting her eyes to stay open for a handful of seconds, she moved her arms and used her hands to push her body up. Then she rolled over and and moved, placing her bare feet on the floor and used them to hold her body as she got up and stretched her arms and legs.

"Mavis, are you awake?" Came the voice again.

"Yep, yep, I'm up, I'm up. Just let me get dressed." she replied in a still tired, just barely up tone.

"Alright then, I'll see you at the guild."

Mavis let out a sigh. Then a yawn as she got out of her stretch. Then took a shower, and got dressed.

But after looking at the calendar, she remembered that he was returning soon. So, she decided to try and use her fairy tactician skills to figure out what she was going to do about it.

If she tried to stay in her room. Erza would come in and drag her to the guild hall, so that wouldn't work. If she attempted to take a job from the board, Mira would most likely lock the doors to the hall and trap her like a rabbit. Even if she hid somewhere in town Natsu, Gajeel, or maybe even Wendy would sniff her out. So, she had no real other choice then to go to the guild and face the music.

After coming to that conclusion, she got out of her room, and went to the guild.

* * *

When she got there, everyone else was already there. Apparently she had slept until 10 in the morning, so, according to what Cana had said, _he_ would be back in 10 minutes. So, Mavis decided to just sit down at the bar again and wait.

5 minutes in, she found Natsu sitting next to her, now with a 5 o'clock shadow of pink hair on his face. He wanted to grow a handlebar mustache, but thankfully, his wife refused to have sex with him if he did.

"So, how do ya think Zeref is doing?" The fire dragon slayer said to her.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." Mavis dully said.

"How do you think his mission went?"

"Well, Cana said he was doing fine, so I guess he got through it okay."

"Mavis, um, I think I should tell you that he sent me letters while he was gone."

"Oh really? Did he ever say why he left?"

"Yea, said he wanted to try and clear his head after finally being lifted from the curse, I guess he wasn't thinking straight when he took the job."

"Yep, that sounds like him." Mavis deadpanned. "Did he ever mention me?"

Natsu hesitated for a moment. Then replied. "Well, actually he-"

It was then that the door opened. Cutting the conversation like a butcher knife.

A shadow loomed over the hall. Crawling its way through the floor, and the top of it just latching itself onto part of the wall.

The owner of the shadow was that of a man, around Mavis' biological age, give or take a year or two. He had short dark hair that had a small tuft of it sticking out on top. the man had black eyes and wore a dark shirt with white pants and shoes. His body shape was that of someone who had been working out, but had only recently seen some physical results.

For the most part he looked fine, aside from the fact that there was a bandage wrapped around his left arm, from below his shoulder, right up to past his elbow. And just above his bandage on his shoulder was the dark purple mark of their guild symbol. As everyone on the room realized that the man standing there was none other than Zeref Dragneel.

No one said anything. They were all too surprised by the man's appearance, last they saw of him he was still wearing his familiar toga and white sash. Now here he was two years older, with the tiniest bit of a beard growing on his chin, standing there semi confidently. Raising his right arm into a friendly wave, talking in a shaky, embarrassed tone. "Um, Hi everyone... I'm back."

The first reply was from Cana. "You still can't pull off those pants Zeref."

"They look fine to me." Came Gray's Voice.

"I told you before Cana I don't really care about wither or not I 'pull off' the pants." Zeref said uninterested.

"Well you SHOULD." Cana yelled in a drunken slur. "How do you expect to impress Mavis with those?"

Said girl blushed slightly while Cana said that. Thankfully for her, Zeref had yet to see her. Thanks to Cana being on the other side of the guild. But that didn't mean she couldn't use Natsu for cover.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't care about my pants."

It was at this moment, that Natsu's mind tried to unearth some sort of brotherly telepathy to try and warn his brother about the trap he had just walked into, try his best to, in the time frame of a second, inform him of the similar situations that he and Lucy had to go through, wanting to try and stop his imminent embarrassment.

But unfortunately, it was too late.

"Oh my," Came the sweet angelic voice of the guild's bartender. "Please keep in mind that there's children present here Zeref."

Next thing Natsu Dragneel knew, his brother's face was redder than a fresh apple.

"Th-that's not what I meant Mira." Zeref stuttered.

"Well maybe you outta rephrase your words better next time." His Brother replied, being his usual joking self.

"Oh Natsu, I remember you being just as bad at your wording yourself." Mira cut in, her voice still as delightfully sweet.

"WHAT! What are ya talking about?" Natsu said, trying his best to keep his cool.

It was at that moment, while laughing to himself, that Zeref noticed the long wavy blond hair hiding behind his brother. Squinting his eyes to try and get a look, seeing the green eye poking out from right under Natsu's pink hair.

"Mavis?" He found himself saying, a ray of excitement finding it's way in.

The girl in question only turned her head away from him. She didn't want to talk to him right now, maybe in a hour, or day, week month, when hell freezes over. Either way she didn't want to see him. And thankfully, the harsh shadows coming from him, and Natsu's hair had blocked her sight of him. Now she just stared at the bar wall of bottles. Trying her best to ignore the world around her.

Sadly, the guy in front of her quickly invited his brother over to see her. Adding on the cliff note that 'She couldn't wait to see him again!' (Very clearly a lie if you ask her.)

It was the moment that he started rushing over there when she jumped up and ducked under the bar, crouching down under the board, and bringing her legs up to her chest. She couldn't see anything, only the wooden boards of the floor, but she heard every word that followed.

"Where is she?" She heard him say. Confusion laced in his voice. Just as calm and weirdly enchanting as ever.

"Under the bar." His brother said.

"Why?"

"Because my husband is a big fat liar that's why." Lucy's voice cut in.

"So, she doesn't want to see me." Zeref said, his voice slowly turning from enthusiastic and happy, to depressed and saddened. Resembling that of the days he spent on tenru. Causing her face to match how he sounded.

"No, no, no," Lucy's voice replied, trying her best to raise Zeref's spirits. "She just needs some time to think before she sees you again. That's all."

Zeref only sighed in reply.

"Shes mad at me isn't she?"

It was then that Mavis looked up and saw the fingers of his right hand gripping the wood of the bar, the tips going over the edge and in the position to rip the wood clean off. "Probably because I left I bet."

"No, no she's not." Lucy said again trying to sooth him.

Zeref ignored her. sighing to himself for a moment. "Listen, Mavis. I know I left without telling you. I regretted it after I thought about it. I tried to tell you through letters, but I guess that wouldn't do."

_'Letters? I never got any letters.'_ Mavis thought to herself. Unaware that Natsu was scratching his cheek acting like Erza was watching him with a hawk eye. the only difference was that it was his wife.

"I was gonna tell her a moment ago, honest." He muttered through his teeth.

Zeref only lifted his right arm and patted him on the back. "It was a bad idea to tell her through mail anyways." He said, moving his arm and hand back to the position it was in before. "Mavis, can we at least talk?"

No response.

"Please?"

...

"..Alright." He said depressed after a while. "Never mind then."

She recognized the tone he had used. It was one she had always tried to forget, whenever the curse affected him. Even after two years of it being gone, he acted like nothing had changed. And yet here she hid. She was over the age of 100, biologically she was in her early twenties, her hourglass figure had grown out, her hair had gotten longer, she was at best a third taller, and she had even tried to learn more kinds of offensive magic to help protect the guild, alongside still being the fairy tactician. She had changed. _He_ still sounded like he hated himself every time he tried to do something nice for a change.

Now, granted she could be entirely wrong in her assumption, but the way he had said it just reminded her of the days she had to watch him suffer. She didn't want to hear that ever again. So, in response, she reached out her hand and touched the tips of his just before he could move them. Rubbing them softly while getting up from underneath. Although only showing her head, only being able to see his head as he was moping on a stool.

"Hey." she said, sounding soft, caring, and welcoming to the person she hadn't seen in years.

He looked up and saw her.

"Hey." He said same tone, although a bit more awkward.

"Let's talk."

( **Yes, I know it's short, but I thought this was the best place to stop it. Next one should be out soon. So, leave what you thought in the reviews, I always enjoy feedback. Till next time.** )


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally gets a line.

"Argh!" _'Dammit'_

He was only a day away from Magnolia. If he kept going at the same pace, even with the limp, he'd be there around the crack of dawn. The only problem was that he had tripped over a stone. Using the knee of his bad leg to break his descend. Although still landing stomach first onto the ground.

"Aaaaaaggggg." He groaned. He couldn't take this much longer, he needed to fix his leg first if he wanted to take him on a second time. He was only a mile away from a nearby town. He could go there, get some mage to help heal his leg, then take the train to Magnolia. He'd be about a day later (Seeing how most basic of healing spells could fix his leg), than if he continued. But then he'd be six feet under at the hands of the most powerful guild in the world.

So, he went with the more sane option and got up from the ground. Using his left arm to push himself up.

Only for the hunk of metal to lock up on him.

"Christ!" He yelled. The mechanical nuts and bolts of his arm stiffening sending shocks of pain throughout his body. Huffing and sucking large intakes of air through his teeth and nose, he used his non-metal arm to finish the job his metallic arm started.

Soon, he was up and limping his way to the town. He assumed he should check up on his arm. He needed it to be fully working if he wanted to take down an entire fucking guild.

* * *

"So, where are you going to meet her?"

"The beach."

"When?"

"5 minutes."

"Shouldn't you get going then?"

"Y-yeah, eventually, just. Need to give myself a minute, is all."

"Let me guess, cold feet?"

Zeref only sighed in reply. And took another sip of the glass of water he had. After seeing her face for the first time in two years, she insisted on meeting him in the beach at the back of the guild. Not wanting anyone to watch them talk. He agreed. But just as she was getting up from underneath. Someone (Later found to have been Mira), draped a washcloth over his eyes and he couldn't see for a solid minute.

After he pulled it away, Mavis was already gone. When he asked her why, she only replied with, 'My hand slipped!' in her usual happy go lucky tone. He only decided to simply wave it off.

That was ten minutes ago. And he had spent the majority of it trying to catch up with the other members of the guild. Now he was sitting at the bar, glass of water in his right hand, with his brother on his left, and son on his right.

Said relatives trying their best to get him out there.

"Come on bro, just go out there and talk to her." Natsu said nudging him on.

"I'm trying, honestly."

"But you're standing completely still." Larcade put in.

"Yea, I know."

"Well then move!" Natsu shouted.

"I said I'm trying my best."

"Come on man, this is a horrible time to get cold feet!"

"I don't have cold feet."

"Well then why aren't you moving?"

"I'm going to, just, give me a minute." Zeref said, trying to end the argument.

Natsu only pouted and started rolling his fingers, trying to figure out _some_ way to get his brother out of the chair. Then he noticed his nephew and got an idea.

Leaning back, he motioned Larcade to join him and cupped his mouth so that Zeref wouldn't hear. "Psst, Larcade, try and talk him into going." He whispered, the person in question reading his lips. Realizing what he was asking, Larcade only nodded in understanding and motioned his head to tell his uncle to leave.

"What, why?" Natsu whispered.

Larcade only did the motion again, more strictly. And when his uncle agreed, he moved his head back while Natsu left, sitting down at a nearby bench with his wife. Larcade staring a conversation when he was far away enough.

"Father, why did you join this guild?"

Zeref sat there confused. Not sure why he would ask that question. "I joined because I wanted to quit being the 'ugly fairy' of Alvarez."

"Is that the only reason?"

Zeref sighed to himself. Realizing the intent of his son's question. "I wanted to be with her and Natsu." He said as Larcade continued to interrogate.

"And do you remember my reaction when you told me you were joining Fairy Tail?"

"You asked to come with me."

"And do you recall my reasoning as to why?"

"Well, I can't quote it to a 'T', but I remember you basically saying that, I deserve to have a whole family."

"Yes." Larcade said, picking up were Zeref left off. "I felt that you didn't deserve to have a split apart family when you finally have the chance to gain a complete one. I was the missing link, so I went with you."

Zeref only put his face in his hands letting the words of his son sink in.

"And when you left, the first thing I noticed was that mother had grown bitter whenever your name was mentioned. So, if you were to ask me why, I'd answer with that you had broken your family, the moment you had gotten the chance to experience it."

Zeref let out a sigh.

"So, this right now is you're chance to get back the family you wanted."

Zeref sucked in a large breath of air and let it all out at once as he raised. Moving his hands out of the way of his face.

"You know," He said jokingly. "It's normally the father who gives the inspirational speech to the son."

Larcade chuckled. "Oh really, well then, tell me this, when has anything _ever_ been normal in this guild?"

The two were only interrupted by the large cheer of their fellow guild mates. Yelling "THE DAY HELL FROZE OVER!" at them, all in unison with their fists triumphantly in the air, smiles plastered on their faces.

The two only shot up from shock as they looked behind them and saw the large group of people who were listening in the whole time.

Only for them to start whistling guiltily trying to look innocent as soon as the two noticed. Hands behind their backs, some even looking at their wrists. As the two men at the bar just stared at them still in shock.

But before either Dragneel could say anything, the guild's clock chimed saying that it was now 10:30. Or, to put it better, Zeref was ten minutes late.

And before Larcade could look at his father's face, he was already running out the door, giving out a quick goodbye as he ran off.

Afterwards, Natsu moved back to his stool and let out a thankful sigh.

Larcade meanwhile got up to walk away.

"Where are you going?" His uncle asked.

"To spy on them."

"Why?"

"Because I'm their son and I have the right to spy on my parents." Larcade calmly said as he walked out the door and headed for the beach.

* * *

Mavis was ticked off again.

Here she was sitting down on the beach waiting for him to show up and he was ten minutes late. She didn't know why exactly she wanted to give him another chance. Honestly she was just in the middle of getting up and leaving for her room but then she saw the running figure headed right for her.

Squinting her eyes she quickly realized that the figure was Zeref and let out a sigh as she sat back down. _'I'm gonna regret this'_ One side of her brain thought.

_'I should give him a chance at least'_ Replied the other half.

Soon enough, Zeref had eventually reached her and started to regain his breath. His right hand on his knees and eyes staring down at the sand under his feet.

"Um, hi." Mavis said, Zeref still trying to get his breath back.

"Hi, *huff* *puff* sorry I'm late."

"I-it's okay, better late than never, as they say."

Zeref's breathing started to become more calm. So, after another second or two, he began to raise up his head, as the payoff of the joke began along with it.

The first thing he noticed was the legs. Much longer than he remembered them being, her dress didn't even start until somewhere near her upper thigh, he also took note of the hair which reached down to her still bare feet. The next thing he noticed was her hips. The red on his face slowly starting to grow as he moved onto her waist. Then, he saw her chest, red growing faster than a weed, as he finally moved his sight up to her large familiar green eyes of the girl, or woman as he realized she was now, he had fallen in love with.

Sadly, she knew far too well why he was blushing and slowly gained one herself, only added on by the fact that his own body had changed a lot too, his muscles weren't as well toned as say, Natsu or Gray, but it looked to be starting out to. That, and the fact that he still had those incredibly cute eyes of his.

They didn't even realize how long they were looking at each other. They just stood there, red on their faces, and surprised expressions to add onto it. The waves of the waters nearby crashing slowly. Until Mavis finally broke the silence.

"So, um, h-how'd your mission go?" She said, trying to act normally. Twirling her hair with one finger.

Zeref snapped out of the trance and put his right hand behind his neck trying to do the same. "Um, good, good, it went uh, fine." He blurted out as his eyes looked around. "Um, how are you?"

But Mavis seemed more focused on his left arm. Specifically the bandage. "Hey, what happened to your arm?" She wondered.

"Oh, uh, just a injury from the mission, just need to keep off it for about a day or two, should be fine then." He said, rubbing the appendage in question.

"Do you want to sit down, you look tired." She said, noticing his shaking legs. Not realizing that he was still (if not more), nervous.

"Yea, sure. Thanks." He said, crossing his legs and resting, her lying down upright and looking at him as he stared at the sea.

They sat there for a while. just looking at the sea for a couple of minutes. not wanting to say anything somehow knowing it probably wouldn't end well. just wanting to sit there and stare at the waters like they used to.

"Listen." Zeref eventually started. "I know you probably hate me."

No reply of denial.

"To be entirely honest, I hate myself too. After I sat and thought about what I had done I realized how much of a jackass I was for doing that."

Still silence, she wanted him to finish rather than interrupt him.

"A part of me wanted to just run back here and apologize to you, Larcade, Natsu, and everyone, but the one in charge of the mission said I couldn't."

She believed him, he wasn't one to lie.

"So, I tried to rush the task as fast as I could. At, some costs." He said, his good arm grasping his bandage. "I can tell you this much, the hardest part was remembering that I wasn't immortal anymore." He somewhat joked.

Mavis chuckled a little. Then asked. "Why did you take the job in the first place?"

Zeref let out a sigh. "I needed the money." He said vaguely as the wind breezed his hair as he looked at the roaring waves. Not daring to look her in the eye.

_'T-that's it?'_ Mavis' mind screeched. _'He left me and Larcade for two years because he needed money? I can't believe this!'_ Her face and tone somewhat reflected her thoughts.

"Zeref. If you expect me to forgive you right away then-"

"I don't."

she looked up in surprise and was meet with his eyes being covered by his hair as he looked down at his feet.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, not yet at least."

Mavis' expression only guiltily agreed with him.

"So, I'm just going to ask that you give me a chance at least to try and redeem myself to you."

She looked out to the sea herself after that. Her toes dug into the sand as she thought for a minute. Trying to see if the vast blue in front of her held some kind of answer. And after a while, she replied.

"I don't know..." she said softly. A million thoughts on how the situation could go running through her head. "I mean, you just up and left, without even saying anything. I can't even tell if I still have feelings for you anymore, all we really had was that kiss." She said, pretty much spilling out the deepest and darkest of her concerns of the past two years to him. His face only getting more and more depressed with each passing statement. "At, at least give me some time to think about it. Ok?" She finished, looking over at him.

Zeref sighed, letting out a faint 'ok' himself. Only to add onto it later. His voice deep and resembling that of when he was off wandering n his own mind.

"Let's agree on at least this, we don't drag Larcade into our trust issues."

"Why?" Mavis asked, agreeing with him, but still wanting to know why he brought it up.

"He may be our son, but he still has a life. I don't want to concern him with this, he's grown and can live his own life now, and I don't want him to be the only reason we get together again. If we do, it should be for multiple reasons, and not just for his sake. Because it'll only make matters worse, for all three of us. So we cannot let him know about this."

Mavis only nodded in reply. As the two only looked away from each other, and stared at the sea in front of them. Watching the waves beat against the mud of the shore.

Neither one noticing the blond haired man sitting down hidden behind a rock, a frown on his face as he looked down at the sand and let out a small puff of breath, then walked away, still unnoticed.

* * *

That night, Zeref Dragneel found himself back in his old room. a.k.a the spare bedroom of his brother's house. As he got ready for bed. Natsu then walked in and patted him on the back. "So, bro, what was that mission you took anyway?" He asked in his usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"Just, go undercover in a gang, dismantle it inside out, typical type of stuff you'd expect from a request like that."

"And what about the reward money?"

"Hm? Oh, I've got it."

"All there?"

"Natsu, if you need money for something for the house you can just ask." Zeref said chuckling to himself. "Unless you're just going to bet it all at the races."

"No, it's just, last time I took a s-class mission I ended up getting only half the pay. So now I check before I leave."

"Wow, marrying a bookworm really _does_ help your strategic thinking." Zeref mocked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Came a voice from across the house.

"Well, either way, it's good to have you back bro." Natsu said, giving Zeref one last slap on the back and walking out. Leaving Zeref to be able to finally pull out the small black box, no bigger than his palm, that was in his back pocket. Placing it in one of the drawers of his wardrobe. 'It' being what he had called his 'reward money' that time at the beach. Then he went to bed, dreaming of dancing unicorns of all things. Later he would recall that moment as 'pure proof that dreams can sometimes be really weird.'

* * *

Mavis meanwhile was getting ready to go to sleep herself. She couldn't stop thinking about whether or not to give Zeref a chance at least. The only real conclusion she came to was that she would try and ask him to go on a little 'meeting of togetherness' where she could see if he was still as nice as before when the curse would give him a break. Deciding to try and get Natsu and Lucy (or one of the other girls and their guys), to come with on some kind of double date so at least she had someone to talk to.

And with that, she found herself in her bed once again, and dreaming of giant cookies taking over the world by multiplying from chocolate chips that breed and burst out of the stomach a la Alien. Not frightened though, only really confused.

* * *

On the roof of the small house which was followed after the sign of Natsu and happy (A small sticky note with Lucy written on it attached to the bottom), lay the blond man waiting for sleep to take him. His eyes looked far into the night sky when it eventually grabbed him and left him dreaming about typical families. Not that it really mattered. After all. Dreams make no sense.

* * *

The next morning, Mavis found herself sitting again at the bar with Zeref at least a couple of stools away. Larcade meanwhile was chatting behind his parents backs and telling Natsu, Lucy and Brandish about what happened last night. Acting as calm as usual.

A sigh left her lips soon enough as she kept her thoughts on when she was going to put her idea into motion

But before she could even think, the main door to the guild swung open, revealing a male figure holding one of the opposite gender bridal style.

Only neither of them were cheery.

The male looked like he had been in a bar fight, not too badly done in, although not getting away unscathed.

But.

The female was unconscious, blood streaming down her face, and cuts with bruises surrounding her body. Her long hair was smouldering with small red embers over it with smoke seeping out of them. Her leg was broken and her clothes were torn all over.

The guild only looked on in horror, they instantly recognized the male and female that made their presence known in the doorway.

Each face of the members were different and complex yet still had similarities with largely shock filled eyes, open agape mouth and some of the women with their hands covering their mouths.

"SOMEONE HELP HER!" The male's voice screamed through the hall like a hurricane.

Mavis could only stare on as some of the medical talented members went on to help the female, the male refusing any help and sending them off to the woman.

The first kept looking right into the closed pale eyes of the woman, she didn't even realize that the glass she was holding had slipped out of her hand and fell down to the floor, crashing down like a lightning bolt, water and shards flying up and down in the classic arc.

The crash still didn't snap her out of her gaze, she just continued to stare on. While a single word. A single name. Left her lips as quiet as a floating leaf.

"Wendy."


	4. Flashback

( **Sorry folks, this chapter is mostly just explaining what happened to Wendy during her mission. Don't worry though, more grumpy Mavis next chapter.** )

* * *

Soon enough, the medics they had gotten to help out had eventually stabilized Wendy's condition. The male, turning out to be Romeo, later accepted medical help once he was sure Wendy was secure. And with her still unconscious and resting across the hall. Romeo explained to the guild what had happened.

* * *

( **Thankfully, we get to experience that ordeal through the story telling miracle of the Flashback! And away we go!** )

Wendy, Romeo, and Carla were on a mission in a neighboring town to Magnolia. The three had started being a team when most of the other members of team Natsu had been spending more and more time in town. Mainly wanting to just stay at home with the ones they love.

Not that Wendy was mad about it, not at all. She was happy for them all wanting to try and start calming down (Some even starting families). But she found that she needed reward money to be able to keep her room in Fairy Hills. So she formed a group with Romeo and started going on missions together.

Because of this turn of events, some members of the guild started jokingly calling them team Natsu and Lucy 2.0. Mirajane even playing her favourite game 'force others to realize their feelings for one another' with them nearly as much as she did the pink and blond duo.

As for how they looked these days. While Carla hadn't changed at all, Wendy was now resembling her edolas self, while still wearing clothes similar to when she was younger. Romeo on the other hand had only been looking more and more like Natsu than ever.

"Hey Wendy," Romeo asked after arriving in the town. "what kind of mission are we doing anyway?"

"Oh, just work at the hospital, sometimes they need mages to help with the more extreme cases." Wendy said. "I just hope they don't try to get me to wear some kind of nurse outfit." She later sighed.

"W-wait, do they do that?" Romeo said, a faint blush appearing on his face.

Wendy only replied that she hoped they didn't. While Carla only fumed at him. "If she _does_ end up in one, which I most certainly doubt, if I catch you looking at her like your father at the other women then I will kick you right out of this town!"

"I won't, I won't. Geez." Romeo said trying to reassure her.

A few hours later and the two found themselves finally finishing up the last of their work. Wendy thankfully without having to wear a nurse outfit. Just as the two of them, along with their flying cat, were about to leave. One of the nurses ran in. Asking the nearest doctor to come with her, saying that a patient had recently been stirring.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, in the room where the nurse and doctor were headed. A single figure was getting out of the bed he was in. He used his right hand to run through his hair. When he noticed that his jet black spiky hair was missing the hood he wore. He looked down and saw that all his clothes were missing wearing a simple hospital gown, including his whole left arm being un-plugged from his metal/skin mixed shoulder. Looking around, he saw his gear folded neatly in a chair next to his bed. His arm leaning against it.

Quickly tearing the gown off his well built, toned body, he grabbed his clothes and started to put them back on. His memory slowly returning as he did. Or lack there of. From what he gathered he came to the quick conclusion that he passed out just before the border of the town. Someone must have noticed him and brought him to the hospital. Quickly, he got his pants, shirt, and his small, dark green cape on, placing his headpiece of the same colour on and pulling the hood up, along with the bottom mask, to cover his face, hair, and mouth and any noticeable scars from light.

Did he even have scars? He couldn't remember. He might have gotten some over the years, but he had no clue or time to check. If he _did_ have scars though, he knew exactly who did it to him. The same fuck who took his arm. That might even explain why he was going after the guild in the first place. A group that have been in such odd dangers like them, they might know where he is. That, and, he wanted to finish the job he had started with that _dammed_ black mage.

So, with that, he picked up the hunk of junk he called his left arm, large and had so many oddities inside it that it was bulky in parts that a typical arm wouldn't be, He swung it over his shoulder and started to walk away. If he wanted to reattach it, he'd need a screwdriver at least. And he also picked up the old chain that was on a nearby table, moving it around with his good hand, he soon found the end with the hilt of some Excalibur type sword with a little bit of the blade still remaining, coming out to the length of a dagger, the top being cut off like it was done with countless swings from an axe.

He slung the chain over his shoulder, and left out the window.

And by the time the doctor and nurse arrived, there was no trace of him.

* * *

"So, you wanna start walking back now? I mean it's like a 3 hour walk." Romeo stated about 4 minutes later.

"Yea, but we better eat something before we do." Wendy replied, not wanting to starve along the way.

Romeo only nodded his head in agreement as they walked for the nearest cafe.

Yet in the corridor nearby sat the same man from the hospital as he tightened the screw of his arm. As the final bit of metal and wires were set into place, pain shot through his body as he grunted. His metal fingers curling as he tried to fight off the pain. When it subsided, he started wiggling his fingers to make sure they were in working order. The final test being him bringing them together in the classic fist. Then he toke the chain and roped it around his flesh arm, the end with the blade coming up to his wrist. Finally taking the hilt of the sword into his hand, gripping it.

"So apparently Zeref is supposed to come back today." Wendy said sipping her drink.

"Oh yeah, Natsu kept talking about that yesterday." Romeo said, memory kicking in.

"I'm a little worried about how Mavis might react to it." Wendy said. Said emotion visible on her face.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, what's the worse that could happen?" Romeo reassured.

"She might try to kill him." Carla, now in her human form, quickly said.

"That's a little overboard don't ya think?" Romeo joked.

"You clearly didn't see Lucy when she finally got her hands on Natsu after the war." Wendy put in shivering at the memory.

"Hey Wendy, you got enough money to pay for rent now?" Romeo asked, trying to snap her out of her flashback.

"Oh, yea, I've got enough, thanks again for going on this mission with me." Wendy assured.

"No problem, I don't mind."

The two continued to talk to each other as the figure walked by, quickly getting a glance at the guild mark on the blue haired woman's right shoulder sitting at the cafe patio. While it was a light blue colour, the shape was unmistakable, Fairy Tail.

"Hey." His gruff, always angered voice said to her. "You with the blue hair."

Wendy and Romeo turned their head's at the man. Carla staring him down as her seat was right in her direction. All they could see of him was the hood, his right arm (The other being covered by his shadow), and two, small, white, glowing dots presumed to be his eyes. "Yes?" Wendy replied.

"You're from Fairy Tail right?"

"Yea. Do you have a mission for us? Because if you do you'll have to-"

"I just want to give them a message." The man growled. Romeo narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"And what might that be?" Wendy asked. She herself keeping her guard up.

"You."

He then lifted his left hand revealing his bulky, metal appendage. His palm seemingly condensing some kind of visible energy.

"DUCK!" Romeo yelled. Grabbing Wendy and taking her with him over the side, Carla ducking under them and the table.

*ZAP*

Splinters of wood flew everywhere. The cloth of the table flying off as the two mages hit the floor of the patio.

"Wendy, you okay?" Romeo quickly asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Wendy replied. "What about Carla?"

She was answered by said friend pushing the table upward on it's side as a makeshift shield. Quickly ducking back. "I'm fine, but I'm more worried about that man." She muttered so that only they could hear.

At the same time the rest of the customers and other civilians nearby were fleeing in the opposite direction.

"What's with that guy anyway?" Romeo said getting up, but not standing, with Wendy joining him.

"I don't know but he seems to be after us, so if we get away from any of the townsfolk he should follow." Carla quickly stated.

"Or we could just jump him and tie him down." Romeo put in.

"We can't just jump him! He'll just blast at us again!" Carla retorted.

"If we run he could just go after the townsfolk!"

"Then we should keep him distracted until everyone else is gone, then run." Wendy said trying to come up with the perfect collaboration.

"Fine." Carla said.

"Works for me." Romeo added.

"Kinda late for that now, don't ya think?"

The three turned around toward the new voice and then saw behind them the same man standing there.

"Woah, he's fast." Was Romeo's only reply.

"My mom always said I was quicker than my old man."

He then raised his metal arm again and did the exact same trick again.

The trio dodged quickly.

The hole in the table let out a small amount of smoke afterwards.

The man lowered his arm down and lugged his heavy body to where they had moved. Only to find them missing.

His white dot eyes narrowed. The frantic panic of the other folk being drowned out by his thoughts. If his guess was right, then he was about to get hit on the back of his he-

*Whack*

Next thing he knew, his face was kissing the dirty, rotten, and splintering wood.

"Ah!" Romeo said waving his fist in pain. "Guys' got one hell of a hard head."

The man only pushed himself up by his left arm and swung his right at his opponent.

Romeo stepped back just in time.

The man then shot up using his metal arm and brought it up front for a punch. Romeo grabbed it without flinching. He quickly brought his right arm up. The sword in it cutting Romeo's chest. Barely wavering, Romeo used his free arm to hit the man's face. Slugging him head on, the man grunted, stepping back. Forcing his hand out of Romeo's grasp.

The man swung his right back at him, only for Romeo to move his body slightly out of the way, then elbowing his head.

The man found himself on the floor yet again. And he had had enough.

His metallic misshapen arm clenched into a fist as small electrical bolts coursed through it. Then he immediately rammed it at the mage. Hitting him square in his chest.

Romeo then felt the large amount of energy he had been attacked with. Backing away as quickly as he could as he could, wincing as the electricity continued to run through his body.

"WENDY KICK!"

The foot came out of nowhere. And yet again, seconds later he was on the floor. Now by this point he had had it. Getting up again he saw the blue haired woman trying her best to heal her friend.

"Stay out of the way." The hooded man growled. Releasing his fist and letting his metal hand do the same palm charge trick again.

Wendy only ducked in reply. Trying her best to get Romeo to sit down.

"I'm fine Wendy, he just caught me off guard that's all."

"Well you should still sit down. It'll make it easier for my magic to help."

"What about metal hand over there?"

"Don't worry, I can handle him just fine." Wendy reassured.

The man only used his hand beam trick once again, and she dodged again. Walking up to him while Romeo sat at a chair trying to recover.

"Sir, if you could please not hurt my guild mate then I won't be forced to use violence to stop you." Wendy kindly asked.

"What, too goody goody to take me on little girl?" The man taunted.

"No, it's just she can't afford to pay damages these days." Romeo shot back from his seat.

"Yeah right, if you two and that _'black mage'_ are the best your guilds got. Then I'd be surprised if you could break china." the man continued to taunt. "Hell, this chick couldn't even protect you, you're guild's a fucking joke."

He then ran his left right at the woman's face, hoping to ram her pretty little face with the poorly repaired nuts and bolts of his hand. His lust for blood surging as he longed to see her hair go red.

Only to be stopped by a single, small, feminine hand.

* * *

"What happened after that?" Natsu asked pausing the flashback.

"Well, after that, Wendy took him on. The fight nearly tore up the whole place. It got so crazy that it would be next to impossible to describe it in words." Romeo said reading off the cue cards held by the author.

( **Hey, fight scenes are hard.** )

"So, who was winning?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, Wendy was basically going for a flawless victory. She was dodging every attack that guy threw at her and landing every one of hers." Romeo said remembering the fight.

"So, how did she, get injured?" Mira said hesitant in pointing out the plot hole in Romeo's tale.

Romeo only narrowed his eyes in disgust as his mind went back to the end of the fight. But before he could say anything, Carla (Who had been sitting next to Wendy), spoke for him, cold and harsh.

"He wasn't alone."

* * *

Zapping back through time, the fight was reaching it's peak. The man in the hood had been tossed, pushed and flown through the air at the hands of the female dragon slayer. While he had yet to land a hit.

Right now he was recovering after being hit with her 'sky dragon's roar' as she called out preforming it. And, after flying through about five walls, he was lying on the ground outside the cafe with bits of said walls around him.

He brought his metal hand into a fist, then released his tensed fingers trying to ignore the aching pain.

He slammed his left arm onto the ground and hoisted himself up. The iron taste of blood rich in his mouth.

His blood. Not hers.

Looking up at the hole in the wall. He saw the male and the other female from before somewhere inside the restaurant, the male still recovering. While _she_ stood there looking down at him. Her blue hair flowing from the wind of her attacks. Stern determination on her face. The expression he knew all too well.

"Please don't insult my guild sir." Was the first thing she said since their fight started. Her voice as stern and non-shit taking as her face.

The man only responded by hefting himself up. Eyeing the blue haired woman who held the high ground.

The man shifted his feet back and suddenly jumped right at her.

Wendy quickly reacted by uppercutting him with her 'Sky dragon's crushing fang' move. Shouting it as he flew high into the clouds. Not noticing the smile under the hood.

_'That idiot.'_

The wind had knocked his hood off. He was now higher in the sky than the tallest of the buildings in the town.

Gripping his metal fist he turned himself around and dived straight down on top of her. Arcs of electricity flying to and from his arm.

Wendy tried her best to see what was going on. Squinting her eyes to see. Only to be meet with the face of her attacker slowly falling towards her.

The murder and lust for blood in his eyes was what stuck out to her most. His uncut and messy black hair flapping about as his robot hand looked like his was about to swing a punch.

Wendy's response was only to wait and stare at the man.

He was falling faster and his grin was getting wider.

She kept eyeing him down.

He was ready to hit. Blinded by his blood lust.

Just when he was a metre close, she unleashed two large whirlwinds from her arms. Shouting 'Sky dragon's wing attack' as she sent the man flying yet again into another building.

At that point, he had had it.

Wendy didn't even see it, but next thing she knew, a chain with the end of a sword on the end shot up out of the dust cloud and up into the sky, turned over due to gravity, and then fell back down at a even faster pace.

When it finally fell back into the dust cloud, all that was seen after was a large blue glow that brightly flashed like a lighthouse lamp passing by.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. Moving to the spot right in front of the cloud.

Then, the cloud suddenly dissipated, quickly and starting from the centre. Revealing the man from before, hood still down and still recovering from the last attack. But that wasn't what caught her eye.

What did was the white figure that was anything but human. A four armed creature, with a humanoid base, looking oddly male, with legs and a torso, only the legs seemed to have two _literal_ left feet, and sticking out of the left side of the foot actually on the left leg, was a sort of claw sticking out of it. Constantly twitching randomly like it was from another being's body, still linked to their brain and nervous system. Oddly enough, the torso was the only part of the... _thing's_ body that seemed to resemble the average male. But the hands of the four arms were not. Having similar claws for fingers like the odd one sticking out of the foot, but the problem was that these were flipped the opposite way on the wrist. And to add on to that, it also had perfectly normal fingers, attached to the wrists the right way, seeming to have grooves in the normal fingers for the claws to retract into when not being used. Making Wendy guess that the thing could swap hands like a spinning top of some kind.

But by far the scariest part was the head. The hair was made out of even more of those claws but seemed to all be facing backwards and down, resembling that of a groomed head of hair.

The face though seemed even worse than the shape of it's skull, it had misshapen eyes, the right one taking up half the room of the facial area, and the other the size of a slightly overgrown pea. The larger one having a single vertical line acting as a pupil. And the mouth was just horrific. A large smile being the shape, complete with a open mouth of ragged, pointy teeth, each one different in it's own twisted way. But the oddest part was the fact that if you were to stare long enough at the smile, you would begin to notice that it looked like a overly exaggerated frown ripped off the mouth and placed back again upside down.

The entirety of the creature was bathed in white, with it looking like it was melting slowly like a plastic action figure in a oven. And made sounds like that of a dimwitted caveman with the kind of tone of voice that would make it come across as a lovable idiot. Romeo later relating it to the sounds of a whale.

The being walked slowly, seeming to move around like it was in some kind of dancing music video. At first it tried to turn around and go for the man, only for him to shoot his hand beam again at the figure, blasting off the left side of it's face, only for drooping bits from above to hit the bottom of the hole and rebuild itself from the bottom up. The thing turning around in reply and moving toward Wendy.

Not having to go very far, the being used it's two left arms to take a swing at Wendy, but, like before, she avoided it by stepping back, eyes fixated at the odd glare of the creature.

The creature kept repeating similar notions, taking a swing, missing, then taking another swing, apparently having no other fighting techniques other than that. Although they did get quicker and quicker after each hit. eventually being up to that of a athlete.

For Wendy though, the fight was simple, they had only really done this a small handful of times, until she felt the sharpest of pains in her leg, looking down, she saw blood oozing out of her left leg. The broken sword bit embedded into her flesh.

The piece of metal was then ripped right out causing a even bigger sting of pain to zap through Wendy's nerves.

The man was back up, hood pulled over his face again. The chain slowly receding back to him as he swung his arm around looping it back around it. Blood dripping off the sword blade.

Before she could react, a large beam of light shot out from the creature's face, revealed to be the man shooting his beam again, zapping Wendy's hair and leaving a burn spot.

By the time Romeo screamed her name and staring running to help, the man grabbed Wendy by her hair and kicked her bleeding leg as hard as he could.

Using the chain wrapped arm to lift her face up to his, the hooded man looked her right in the eye. Telling her the last thing he wanted to say to her.

"Next time you see someone charging a attack in the sky, maybe don't get distracted by his pet."

* * *

"And that was the last thing I heard before he destroyed the entire town. Wendy being the first target." Romeo said trying to explain it as best as he could.

No one reacted at first. The story was about as cut and dry as you could get, guy comes out of nowhere, fights Wendy, caught her off guard once and used his equivalent of a finishing move on her first chance he got. Romeo filled in the gaps saying that after the blast the man vanished along with the white being, he then grabbed Wendy and, since the hospital in the town was destroyed, ran as fast as he could for magnolia.

As for the remains of the town, after the story was told, a good chunk of the non-character members of the guild ran for the town to help with the rebuilding efforts.

As for the people whose names you _can_ remember, they stayed at the guild and constantly kept an eye on Wendy's health. Everyone, except for Zeref.

Now don't think ill of the poor ex-black mage, he was worried about someone who was part of the guild. Romeo's story had said had sent him into a worry. He wouldn't stop pacing around the hall. Playing his chin with his fingers like a piano. Nearly forgetting the world around him.

The only one to notice this was Mavis.

How, you may ask, can be answered by her watching him stepping right on the shards of her broken glass that Mavis had yet to clean up.

So, after having a quick little laugh to herself, she took him to another room to take care of his foot, questioning him about why he was pacing around in the first place.

"It's nothing."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I was just... thinking."

"About?" Mavis said digging deeper.

"It's really nothing impor- AH!"

She had pulled out one of the shards. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not immortal anymore Mavis." He said through clenched teeth.

"What were you thinking about?" Mavis interrogated.

"Since when did you start using torture methods?"

"I'm not torturing you, I'm just causing your nerves to go off every time you don't answer my questions. Besides it's your fault for stepping on that broken glass."

"That was your glass!"

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

Zeref only sighed in defeat. "What Romeo said."

"What about what Romeo said?"

"About the guy who attacked them..."

"The one with the weird robot arm?" Mavis said tilting her head.

"And the hood."

Zeref was out of the scene now, not physically, but his mind had gone to a time before he returned. Mavis on the other hand could only get a second hand insight into the memory.

But since you can't look into others minds through eyes, I'm just gonna say that Zeref's mind was in a large bar, a saloon, burning, caught on fire as the wooden pillars creaked. Two men stood around a table, one trying to kill the other. The roof was now burning, a beam high above was starting to give out. The hooded man lashed out his left, Zeref backed off, kicking the table at the man, shoving it into his gut. Just as he did the beam split apart and crashed right in between the two men, the fire only growing ever more.

"You okay?"

Zeref snapped back to the present.

"You zoned out there." Mavis said. Worry unknowingly in her eyes.

"Uh, sorry. Just, got side tracked."

"Because of the hooded guy?"

"Yea, um, uh, how's the, foot coming along?" Zeref said trying to change the subject.

"Do you know that guy?" Mavis questioned, still trying to figure out the mystery.

"Listen Mavis I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not go back to that time. Long story short though, If he's heading for the guild, we need to prepare."

Mavis only thought to herself while still tending to Zeref's wound. Getting the last of the shards out of his foot.

"Well, don't get too frantic," She said grabbing the rubbing alcohol. "He just got a lucky shot is all, I highly doubt he can win against everyone in the guild."

"Yes but he has a guild of his own. That's the problem." Zeref muttered under his breath.

"What?" Mavis said trying to figure out what he said.

"Nothing, just muttering gibberish to try and dull the _pain_." Zeref said, the last word being through his clenched teeth as Mavis put the cloth on his foot.

"Oh come on, you can't handle a little stinging in your foot?" Mavis taunted.

"No not really." Zeref said, not even trying to come up with a comeback.

"You'll just have to grin and bear it then."

Zeref did just that as Mavis finished off his foot. Complete with wrapping it in gauze.

"Thank you." Zeref said. His gentleman like kindness coming out as he got up.

"Next time, look where you're going." Mavis said. Ignoring him while leaving the room, her mind saying that she wasn't going to fall for whatever trick he was trying to pull.

Zeref's own mind could only reply by saying that there was no trick at all, just that he was trying to be kind.

* * *

( **Sorry there isn't that much of the two stars in this chapter, I just wanted to finally reveal a good chunk of info on Robo-Jerk (That's what I call him). Don't worry though, next one will have plenty of salty Mavis to go around.** )


	5. Beast

It had been half a month since Romeo warned the guild of the incoming menace. And while everyone was keeping their guard up as much as possible, everything else had pretty much returned to normal.

Wendy was doing fine with the only real bad injury remaining being her leg. The doctors, (and her own diagnosis), had said that she would have to walk around with a crutch, so she was forced to take a sort of vacation from missions. Now just staying at the guild and talking with the others.

Mavis had finally decided to try and get Zeref on a mission with her. What better distraction from current events than trying to re-kindle a love with the woman who (for the past two years), became rage induced whenever your name was brought into conversation? So, she sat down next to him at the bar, and asked him.

His reply was somewhat what she expected.

“Mavis, there is a man trying to kill me and level the entire guild to dust. I personally think that maybe we should wait until _after_ he's no longer a threat.” Zeref said, staring into the emptiness in front of him as he had been doing before.

Sadly, as if to add to his bad luck, Mira popped out from under the bar with her expression the same manipulative smile as always. “Well, I think it's a great idea! Besides, it's been two weeks, I'm sure that guy would have shown up by this point.”

“Mira's right, you're just paranoid is all, I'm sure someone from the magic council or crime sorciere would have gotten hold of him if he hasn't shown up now. So the best way to get your mind off it is to do something other than worry.” Mavis said egging him on.

Zeref sighed, leaning his head down in thought as he pondered his answer.

Minutes passed until he spoke again. Finally relaxing for the first time in a week. “Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just paranoid. But don't pick a s-class request, the one I did before was enough for me.”

Mavis hopped from her seat and ran over to the request board while Mira lowered herself back into her evil lair under the bar.

The board was filled with a multitude of requests, some being straightforward and basic, like killing a monster or guarding a special delivery. The one she grabbed was one of the simple monster hunt type, some creature was lurking in a swamp and terrorizing the nearby town. She ripped it off and ran back, slamming it down on the bar.

“Ooo, this one will be good,” Mira said happily. “Nothing like rekindling a old romance by hunting down and slaughtering a flesh eating monster.”

Mavis stared blankly in response.

Zeref meanwhile, let out some air, got out of his stool and held his bad arm, still stinging every now and again. “Alright then, let's go.” He said.

“Hey can we go with?” Natsu said, his wife and cat partner next to him.

“Sure, but we're leaving now.” Zeref called. And before they knew it, the five of them were off to the town.

* * *

When they got there, the mayor of said town happily let them into his office to give them a rundown.

The walls were nothing but pictures of him opening new places in the town, complete with red ribbons and novelty sized scissors. A grin on each of the versions of his monopoly man like face, and even in person, the man seemed just as cheery. Which made the following dump of details all the more saddening coming out of his pity filled voice. “You see, about 3 weeks ago one of the locals lost track of his pet dog. He spent lord knows how many hours trying to find it, but he didn't find anything, until he went searching in the swamp not too far from here, and about an hour later, he came back running and screaming with a bone in his hands, claiming a monster ate his dog, since then we've gotten report after report of attacks at that swamp, so I thought I'd call in a guild to figure out what was going on.”

“Alright, We'll go check it out of you show us the swamp.” Zeref said.

“Oh it's only to the north of here, can't miss it, but I do want to ask that you four-”

“Five.” Happy cut in.

“Sorry, five of you keep the fight contained in the swamp, I don't want half my town destroyed after this.” The mayor said, as happy and trustworthy as he was in the pictures.

The group hesitated. All five of them with guilty looks on their faces. A whole minute passed without any word being spoken.

Zeref finally got up from his chair and started the group out the door as fast as he could, reassuring the mayor just as fast. “Well sir We'll make sure that monster is taken care of, don't worry about a thing, we have this under control, it's head will be mounted on the wall within the hour, goodbye now!”

He shut the door as he finished. Turning to the rest of his group with a sigh. “This is why we should get paid in advance for these.”

* * *

*Slosh*

The swamp was full of old trees that popped out of the mud, along with countless bugs and creatures, but the most prominent part was the mud taking the role of the grass. Which is not something to have covering one's bare foot up to their ankle.

“This is why you should start wearing shoes Mavis.” Zeref said. “Even the narrator thinks so.”

The woman in question brushed him off. “Ha, that's what _you_ think, but this is the whole reason why I don't wear them!” She boasted.

“Really?” Zeref mocked. Brow raised.

“Yes really, I don't wear them so that I can truly feel nature with every step I take!”

“Well then, nature's kinda gross.”

“Well I guess you'll never appreciate the beauty of it then!”

“Do you think she forgot that he spent 400+ years not being able to do that?” Lucy deadpanned to Natsu, both walking behind the arguing duo.

“I think they both did.” He replied in the same tone.

“How long do you wanna bet they're gonna keep arguing with each other?” Happy asked. “I'm putting two fish on for tomorrow.”

“Knowing this kind of story I bet those two are gonna be on and off with it as time moves on with soft tender moments in between, leading up to a breaking point where they split up but then come together for the climax to confess their love in front of the villain.” Lucy blurted out. “So I'm gonna say second last chapter.”

“Why?”

“I've written five books with that exact plot.”

“Oh.”

Natsu on the other hand called over to the two in front. “See anything yet?”

“Well it would be a whole lot easier if we actually knew what it looked like.” Mavis called back.

“I don't think it would be that hard to find a giant monster, do you?” Zeref said to Mavis in a mocking voice.

Mavis stuck out her tongue at him in reply.

Only to not spot the rock in her path and proceed to trip on it.

Thankfully, Zeref was able to grab one of her flailing arms before she fell right into the mud. Pulling her back up as hard as he could. Resulting in her going right up, then falling backward onto Zeref, who was able to keep himself from ending up like a domino.

Mavis, her head on his chest, looked up to see his face, being met with a upside down view (from her perspective at least), of his concerned face, somehow complete with sunlight coming in and brightening the trees behind him, making him look, for lack of a better word, like an angel. The only thing to make it even more overplayed was just the way he said “Are you alright?” Her mind was making it all seem like something out of a romance.

Blushing like mad, Mavis shot back up straight as a chunk of metal, and kept walking forward. “Thanks.” Being the only word she said on the matter.

Lucy on the other hand grew a faint, coy smile. “I wonder what goes well with fish.” She asked herself.

* * *

“Ugh, we've been at this for an hour now, why haven't we found it yet?” Natsu complained.

“Maybe it's got some kind of camouflage skin or something.” His brother said.

“Wait a minute!” Mavis paused, her hand up, stopping the group. “Do you hear that?”

The reply was a mix of buzzing flies and a light breeze, and a frog and toad having a argument with each other at the same time.

“I don't-”

“Shh.” Lucy had tried to speak up, but was cut off by Mavis.

“Anyone else hear growling?”

The mud in front of the group erupted like a volcano. A mud dripping animal skull with yellow slit snake eyes and teeth shot out followed by the neck and body of a long neck dinosaur, the neck being pure skeleton, and the body and legs covered by a thick layer of mud, a large skeleton of a tail sticking out of the rear.

“Found it.” Zeref said.

The monster roared, mud flying off it's head.

“RUN!”

The head lunged for the group, everyone dodged it as the head swung around as much as it could.

Natsu was the first to attack as he let out a breath of fire at the monster, getting it right in the head. Taunting all the while. “Come on, that all ya got?”

The monster roared again, visibly pissed, went for a running start and lunged right for the dragon slayer.

Natsu leaped up and landed right on it's body, letting out another huff of flames on the layer of mud. “And here I thought this was gonna be entertaining.”

While Natsu was distracting it, Zeref appeared and used his good arm to let out a blast of dark magic at it.

The monster roared again, shooting itself up on it's legs and using it's tail to slap the mage off it.

But instead of retaliating, it ran as fast as it could into the mud and sank deep into it until it was gone.

Natsu on the other hand stopped his fall by using his flames to get him to land safe on his feet. “Is it running away already?”

“I doubt it, stay on guard.” Zeref said.

Silence hit the forest yet again, the two brothers stayed close, eyes darting all around. The only noise being a few buzzing bugs and the *sniff sniff* of Natsu's nose.

The mud erupted again. This time right behind them as the monster stomped it's legs on both sides of them and sent it's head for theirs.

Only for a whip from one of the trees stopped it, wrapping around it's neck and pulling it away.

“Don't even think about it!” Lucy yelled, in her Taurus dress and yanking her whip as far back as possible.

Natsu, seeing his opportunity, jumped up and iron fist punched the beast right in the jaw. Followed by a shot of black magic from Zeref. The monster growled in pain as it teetered over. Falling once again into the mud. Sinking back in with it's lifeless body.

“Alright! That was easy!” Natsu cheered. “Nice job grabbing a hold of him there Lucy!”

Zeref was still on guard. Lucy's bird's eye view looking for any shifting mud.

Mavis was in the trees, trying her best to get a grasp of the area they were in.

Natsu soon saw the look on his brother's face. Stopping his victory cheer and changed his expression from happy to puzzled.

The mud came up a third time somewhere off from where the brothers were. But the beast came charging as fast as it could, opening it's jaw to show off it's large, jagged teeth.

Both brothers were able to dodge the charge in time as the monster used it's legs to halt it's charge, swinging it's head toward Zeref.

The dark mage couldn't avoid it in time and got hit square in the stomach. Launching him into the trunks of one of the trees, letting out a cry of pain as he did.

“Hey jackass!” Natsu yelled. The monster turning it's head to see the dragon slayer leap up. his legs lighting up and kicking the monster on it's head as revenge. Sending it down in a instant. Though it used it as a chance to sink into the mud yet again.

“Damn it, that trick is starting to get on my nerves.” Natsu said, falling back to the ground. Then he ran to his brother to check up on him while he still could. Mavis and Lucy coming out from their hiding spots to join them.

“You okay Zeref?” Lucy asked.

“Yea, I'm fine, just got caught off guard that's all.” Zeref reassured.

“Can you still fight?” Mavis said, her expression stern and determined.

“Yea, yea, just. Give me a minute to catch my breath.”

“Good.” Mavis said, a smile growing on her lips. “Cause I've got an idea.”

* * *

Natsu was the bait, standing in the middle of the mud. Waiting for the monster to show up again. Mavis, Lucy, and Zeref were up in the branches of the trees with Happy floating beside. Each one surveying the ground in hopes of seeing bubbles form.

Mavis was the first to see it, starting out as small clumps then slowly enlarging to one huge bubble, the monster's skull head appearing inside. By the time Natsu saw it, the bubble popped and the long neck shot right out, the monster roaring as it's legs got ready to stomp down.

Before it squashed him Natsu ran from it and went right for the hard ground, the monster chasing with it's mouth open to bite. It's large feet crushing the broken sticks littered on the ground.

When he was far away enough, Natsu stopped and breathed fire at the beast. It's skull being set aflame in seconds. Roaring mad, it swung it's head for Natsu.

Natsu jumped up to avoid it and lit his arm, punching the beast right down into the ground, flames engulfing the head. Spreading out to the sticks nearby and setting them on fire.

The flame crackled as the sticks burned, slowly spreading from one stick to another, then another, then another, and soon enough every carefully laid branch and leaf was burning as bright as Natsu's hair.

The beast raised it's head after Natsu jumped off it. Flames tickling it's tongue and melting whatever flesh remained on it. It's roar now gargled with blood. It's eyes barely being able to make out the ring burning sticks surrounding it.

“NOW!” Screamed a voice, and the three mages jumped out of the trees and landed inside the fire with the beast. Zeref opposite his brother on the sides, Lucy at the back, and staring the monster down was Mavis Vermilion, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. Her green eyes against the monster's snake ones winning the fight for intimidation. “Try escaping now.” She said.

“NATSU GO FOR IT!” Zeref shouted, his brother responding by hitting the belly of the beast square on, sending it wailing. Zeref stopping it from falling on him by blasting dark flames of his own on the other side. Lucy controlling the tail with her whip. The beast acting like a metronome being knocked between the two brothers.

“Hey bro did we ever play catch when we were kids?” Natsu said as he punched the beast again.

“Yes, only problem was you kept hitting me on the head with it!” Zeref said letting out another set of flames.

“Maybe you were just a bad catch!” A set of red flames burning the beast.

“Maybe _you_ were a bad pitcher!” A set of black flames burning the beast.

“At least I was getting it to you!” Red.

“yea after a hour of you throwing it up and down onto your own head!” Black.

“Hey give me a break I was only two for crying out loud!”

“You were just as violent then as you are now!”

“QUIT IT!” Mavis and Lucy screamed.

“Yes Dear.” Both men dryly said. Then they both attacked at the same time with their flames, mixing with one another on the beast's body, slowly engulfing it.

The beast swung it's weight around, the whip no longer on it's tail as it's skull head raised up as high as it could, just under the roofs of the trees. Using the last of it's strength to give out one final roar so loud it shot out the blood in it's throat and sent the crows nearby flying. Eventually giving in and letting it's bright yellow pupils give out like a worn out bulb. The roar ending, it's jaw hanging loose. It's feet giving in and going in it's knees as the entire body fell on it's side with a weight that sent ripples in the mud it once called home. The burning neck falling like a tower without a bottom. The skull cracking on the side that connected with the ground. With only darkness inside the eye sockets.

Lucy quickly switched to her Aquarius dress and put out the flames so they didn't spread.

The four mages and the exceed looked at the corpse. The smell of burnt mud filling the air. The battle won and the job done.

“And we didn't even burn down a city this time!” Lucy said.

* * *

Soon enough the group had collected the reward money and were heading back to town, Mavis and Zeref lagging just a bit behind to have a word with each other.

“So, that was fun.” Zeref started.

“Yea.” Mavis said.

Silence.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“You were right, I was kinda on edge after what happened to Wendy, I needed to get my mind off it, so thanks for helping me.”

“Oh, well. You're welcome.” Mavis said with a soft smile. “Wanna go on another tomorrow?”

“Yea, just, make sure it's one that's a little more... calm.” Zeref put it.

“Sure.”

“Alright then, It's settled.”

And with that, the two walked away, maybe not yet hand in hand, but they at least had matching speeds.

* * *

( **Sorry this took so long to do, not only did this turn out longer than I thought it would I also was going through some crazy times in my life. But don't think this is gonna be one of those fics that never finishes. I'm gonna make sure I see this to the end. I'm doing my best to have Ch. 6 out before October so just hang tight. But most importantly, don't forget to leave a review on what you thought. They help a lot more than you think! Till Next time!** )

* * *

Deep within the swamp lay the husk of the giant monster that once terrorized the town. It's head, tail, and legs now rotten and burned away. Yet it's main body remained intact. The round, mud covered base was still as large as it was when the monster first appeared.

A bird had swooped in and landed it's feet on it, it's talons trying to grip into it, then proceeding to peck at the body. Only for a dull clanging sound to ring inside.

The bird, being curious, peck again and again at the same spot, hearing that dull clanging each time. Until finally a small, mouse sized chunk of the body opened up and let loose a veil of steam, scaring the bird away.

When the steam cleared, out came two white, cartoon mice, one with a large head, the other...

“Remind me to never use a combination of organic and non-organic material in a robot ever again Pinky.” The large headed one said rubbing his temples.

“Rightly-o Brain!” Pinky said. “Just one question though, why did we spend all our time in a swamp instead of taking over the town?”

“Because the plot demanded it!” Brain said hopping out of the body and onto the ground. Pinky following behind. “Come along now Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night.”

“Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tomorrow night?”

“The same thing we do every night Pinky, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!”

( **C** **ouldn't resist it.** )

 


End file.
